Nathaniel Marks
Nathaniel"Nate" Marks '''is the son of Camille Marks, a Warlock-Phoenix hybrid, and Sara Marks, a witch. He traveled back in time after the initial time traveler did not send through a confirmation as planned. He is engaged to Sage Halliwell. Due to being a hybrid cross of three different magical species, Nate is considered a neutral being since birth, whoever he can still choose good or evil. He chose good when he was 16. Circumstances changed and he was manipulated only a few years later causing him to dip into the darker side of magic becoming, for a short time, loyal to The Source. He possesses basic Wiccan abilities such as scrying, mediumship, potion making, and spell casting. On top of basic powers, he was gifted with Apportation, Astral Projection, the power to form and throw Energy Balls, and Deflection at age 16. Nate worked odd jobs in his time, since he was on the move most of the time. There was no real need for money since he and the others traded goods when they stopped in places. After traveling to the year 2029, he used magic to help him blend into the decade and took up a job as a Police Deputy at the SFPD. '''History Early Life Nate was born on May 4th Sara Mathieu and Camille Marks, only a few days only a few days after the Wiccan holiday of Beltane. Throughout infancy, he was just like any mortal child. Which wouldn't have been really any different had he had any magic except for the outbursts of magic. Thankfully his parents got the first three years of his life without having to chase after his magical messes. It wasn't until he was 3 years old that he first displayed magic coming into Astral Projection first. He was slow in terms of coming into all of his magic since he didn't gain another power until he was 5 years old. He was blessed in gaining his supportive magic first. They were lesser magical goofs than some Wiccan children had grown up having gained their stronger powers first. Outside of magic, Nate grew up relatively normal. His parents wanted to give him the closest thing to a childhood as possible. When he was young he met what remained of the waining Halliwell family and became good friends with all of them. At 6 years old, he met his father's side of the family once. When his grandmother saw he did not possess the mark of the Phoenix clan she didn't pay him much mind. Unfortunately, that would not be the last rejection Nathan would feel from certain members of the magical community. He also realized that now he could spend time with his mother's parents more and they wouldn't have to share him. At age 12, Nate gained his offensive power. Finding out only due to another magical kid. The unnamed male knew the stories of the Halliwells but also know of the Phoenix clan and know of his lineage. The male wanted to instigate a fight and he succeeded. Nate was enraged by what the other boy was saying and in his anger conjured and threw an energy ball at the boy, thankfully the other boy was not seriously injured, let alone injured at all. Due to the fight, his mother asked her brother to call a council with the Elders noticing that her son had yet to meet his whitelighter. Only a few hours later they learned why. The elders refused to assign him a whitelighter due to his warlock blood. This caused tension not only between Sara and the elders but also Nate himself and most whitelighters in general. Nate's final power, Deflection, manifested when he was 16 years old during a peak in the battle raging between good and evil. It was at this time Nate joined the fight, picking good over evil. After he got deflection and learned about the power he called another meeting with the elders and asked once more for a whitelighter, once again they refused. Being without a whitelighter wasn't too big of a deal but it still mattered. It was at this time his uncle took Nate on as an unofficial charge. Joining the Resistance Shortly after gaining deflection, despite his mother asking him not to, Nathan joined what was the resistance against the source and all of her demons. Even though he thought he did know at the time, he really had no idea what he and the others were up against. In his first fight against demons on his own, Nate accidentally summoned his athame. Using to in the fight, which ended quickly, he hid it away knowing what it was supposed to be for and what it should be used for. It was then that he made the choice never to use it against a good witch and only to ever summon it if he ever needed it in a desperate situation. For a year, Nate fought alongside the resistance and helped how he could, trying to turn the tables for good and at least make some sort of headway against the demons. When he was 17 he began traveling to the underworld working as a spy for the resistance since he was one of the few members of the group that could blend in really well with the other inhabitants of the underworld. It was around this time that Nate and Sage's friendship blossomed into a romantic relationship. During an undercover mission, his cover was blown and this resulted in a fight seven to one. This resulted in an injury he sustained from an athame but thankfully, it wasn't bad enough for him to lose his powers. Fighting for Survival When Nate was 18 years old one of his undercover missions to the underworld went wrong. Worse than the time he got up close and personal with another Warlock's athame even. This time Nate found himself in the hands of the one and only Source of All Evil. Despite his best efforts to try and escape her, they were both futile and unsuccessful. After the first confrontation, Nate was locked in a cell and only retrieved when she wanted him to entertain him. The entertainment took the form of Gladiator-style fights between Nathaniel and the monster or demon of her choice. At least that's how it was at first. Nate saw no issue really with it. The more demons and monsters he killed the less the others would have to face above ground. Despite only being a quarter warlock, the longer he was down in the underworld the more he tapped into that side of him. With the added bonus of Phoenix witch in him, he quickly became the top gladiator in the Source's book. Due to him tapping into his warlock side more as well as the fact that he had killed a hand full of innocents both human and Wiccan, Nathan lost his power of deflection. In the final round in the arena, Nate was truly tested. His opponent was agile and put up a good fight. Despite a size difference they were pretty evenly matched. The was until they got a single swipe of their blade in through an opening, slicing his neck narrowly missing his jugular. Enraged both at himself and the masked opponent Nate took his dual swords and sank them into his opponent's abdomen before yanking them out. The moments following a few things happened. The most important though would be that his opponent had been none other than his mother, having been captured herself after entering the underworld looking for him. Watching in horror, Nate held onto his mother that she died in his arms due to the wounds he inflicted upon her. She told him she understood but that wouldn't matter to him. Because in his eyes and to everyone that would find out, he killed his mother, end of story. The death of his mother broke what little amount of fight within him. Then The Source began to mold him into exactly what she wanted him to be. A loyal assassin that would be her own personal assassin. Escaping Captivity Once The Source was happy with her new assassin, she began giving him missions and targets to kill. The final target he was given to kill was Chris Halliwell. With no hesitation or thought of anything else, Nate set out on his mission. It hadn't been hard once he knew where everyone was currently located. Making it to the camp and everyone he hadn't seen in a few years, they welcomed him back without much of a second thought and he played it off well that he had only been held captive. When everyone there had settled in for the night he set in motion his plan, slipping out of his tent and heading towards the one that housed his target. It was when he was above the male, ready to kill him, that the others found out everything they needed to know about what had happened to Nate while he had been away. Chris's life was saved due to Sage having followed Nate out of curiosity after seeing him enter the tent here parents were in. He's not sure how exactly she did it, but somehow she got through to him. This was the start of him returning to the young man he had been before his stint in the Underworld. He was the same person that did all those things in the underworld, however, meaning that even though he was similar to who he had been. Nate would never be exactly the same, having lost a part of himself, or more so his innocence, because of the terrible acts he had done. Grieving the death of his mother After the others realized, and Nate told them of his time in the Underworld, he was able to come to terms with things he hadn't faced since they had happened. It was finally time for him to heal, not physically but mentally. He had yet to have a chance to mourn his mother. He had been ashamed of himself so much so that he didn't call for his uncle and even if it was blatant, ignored his father. It was clear he was not suppressing himself, however, he was grieving through anger first. Even that went in stages. First, it was anger at his mother. Mostly at her for having gone looking for him when he went missing as well as ending up in the Underworld. Eventually, his anger shifted to himself and eventually turned to the mastermind behind the entire plan. The Source. Since then his anger for the woman turned to hatred. Making it through the anger he continued to grieve but for the most part, it was internal and he kept it to himself. That was until he finally told the whole story of what happened to everyone. His uncle was present, so was his father, and the Halliwells were gathered together on the night they decided to hold a personal memorial for Sara having finally learned her fate. Most of them had assumed the worst but didn't want to do anything until they got actual confirmation. That was why Nate finally told them exactly what happened. He held it together fairly well, surprisingly. Until he was alone. Finally, Nate broke down, showing the heartbreak he had been carrying with him since the day it happened. Even though the time as the Source's assassin having it been used against him to keep him in check. When Sage happened upon his tent and peeked in the check on him she saw the state he was in and decided to provide comfort. She held him until he fell asleep and was there through the entire night, witnessing for the first time Nate's night terrors. Traveling to the Past and Blending in Under Investigation and looking for Sage Revealing his Identity to Eli Personality Powers and Abilities Magical Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * '''Potion Making: '''The ability to brew potions. * '''Mediumship: '''The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. * '''Scrying: '''The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ''Active Powers'' * '''Energy Balls: '''The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. * '''Deflection: '''An extremely rare power that is bestowed upon one good witch in a generation. It can be used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers that are used against the wielder using a blue energy-based shield that generates from the wielder's hand. * '''Apportation: '''The ability to teleport inanimate objects and/or beings from one location to another. * '''Astral Projection: '''The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. ''Inactive Powers'' * '''High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Dormant Powers * Power Absorption: '''The ability to absorb and gain ownership of the powers of other beings by stabbing and killing them with an athame. Non-Magical Abilities ''Natural Abilities'' * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Due to both of his parents having been trained in different forms of martial arts he has been trained in hand to hand combat since he was about 12 years old. * '''Sword Fighting: '''A skill he picked up while being held prisoner by the Source, he had to learn how to fight with swords in order to survive the arena. '''Physical Appearance * Hair: '''Nate has dark brown hair. It is usually kept pretty short, spiked up in the front. He has on occasion let it grow out a little longer but does not let it grow past his ears. * '''Scars: '''Over the years he has accumulated quite a number of scars, there are only a few that can be seen regularly. One is on his chin from his childhood and another on his neck which clearly appears to be from a blade of some sort but he refuses to talk about it. The ones that are not seen regularly would include the athame scar under his sternum, The burn scar from a fireball on his right calf, the scars from a werewolf running diagonally the length of his back, and slash scars from a harpy across his chest. * '''Tattoos: '''Currently he only has a single tattoo, on his left bicep. It is a grey colored triquetra inside of a black pentagram. All of which is encased in a circle with the Wiccan holidays as well. He got it not long after returning to the others. The entire tattoo holds special meaning to him. The pentagram was the Wiccan symbol of his mother's family and the triquetra is the Warren/Halliwell family symbol. The black and grey represent his personal struggles and where his alignment is. '''Family Relationships Sara Mathieu In Nathaniel's eyes, Sara was the greatest mother he could have ever asked for. She somehow managed to keep a level head even through some of the roughest times in her life. She stood by his father at all times and was, like Sage is for him, and anchor for Camille at times. She was extremely patient with Nate when he was growing and gaining new powers, she never once raised her voice at him when he had done anything wrong. She would simply tell him what he had done wrong and a better option in case it happened again. Sara had even tried to fight the Elders on their decision to not give him a whitelighter. She wasn't always the best teacher for him when it came to magic but that didn't mean she didn't try. Camille was better with his powers because most of them were similar to something he had. To keep his life as normal as possible Sara would encourage Nate to learn new things. When it comes to comparisons, Nate takes more from Sara with his appearance than anything else since both have brown hair and dark eyes, Camille shares the later as well, Nate also takes a slight tanner complexion like his mother. Even in her final moments, Sara made sure to let Nate know that she knew it hadn't been his fault. Camille Marks Camille and Nate's relationship isn't perfect by any means. Mostly because of Nate's personal issues. Nathaniel loves his father, no question. Despite Camille being in and out at certain times in Nate's life. Camille was around more than enough to balance out his absences. He was able to help Nate control some of his powers where his mother could not. Nate also learned about his athame through his father and other things that only he would know due to being a warlock hybrid. Both men share a dislike for the Marks family. It is also Camille that Nate takes more after in personality. After Nate's return, their relationship became strained due to Nate's avoiding of the older male up through the reveal of Sara's death. Elijah Whittemore Romantic Relationships Sage Halliwell Main article: Sage Halliwell and Nate Marks Sage is Nate's, true love. Granted they both grew up in less than ideal circumstances their love grew for each other none the less. It wasn't until they were in their teens that Nate developed a crush on Sage and was aware of said crush. With the fight against the Source, Nate chose not to bring it up. Eventually, the two did reveal their feelings for each other and began dating. When Nate returned from being missing for a year and a half it was Sage who broke the hold The Source had over him and in doing so, brought Nate back to the closest person he was before his disappearance. This also led to Sage saving her father's life since Nate had been sent to kill Chris. After his return, Sage helped him come to terms with the death of his mother. He personally thinks that it was her faith in him that allowed him to gain back deflection. Shortly before the time-traveling mission, Nate got the courage to propose to Sage after asking Chris for his daughter's hand in marriage. When the time came for the mission, Nate saw Sage off and awaited the message she was supposed to send confirming her success in traveling to the right time. When it did not arrive though Nate made preparation to time travel to find her. The way in which he found out where was using his close connection to her. Etymology * Nathaniel: 'Nathaniel is a given name derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew נְתַנְאֵל (''Netan'el), meaning "God has given". * '''Marks: '''The surname Marks may be a patronymic form of the male given name Mark, from the Latin "Marcus", believed to derive ultimately from Mars, the Roman God of War. The popularity of the name throughout Europe was largely due to St. Mark the Evangelist, author of the second Gospel, who eventually became Bishop of Alexandria and patron of Venice. The first known British bearer of the name was a certain Marcus, proclaimed Roman Emperor by local troops in A.D. 406. Early examples of the surname include: Robertus Marcus (Hampshire, 1148), and Philip Marc (Nottinghamshire, 1209). One John Marks of Devonshire, and a George Marks of Cornwall were entered in the Oxford University Register in 1575 and 1593 respectively. '''Notes and Trivia